Waine
Summary Born in america in the 1930's Waine always felt the need to protect others from others who would pray on the weak just like the heroes he reads about, however this always ended up with him getting beat up instead as he was weak and frail however he started training and even joined the USA army in Vietnam war and when the military were looking someone who will give their life for others they went to his camp and tested everyone and waine was chosen to use to test injecting people with magic and it worked turning him into a super soldier to help win the war however waine was frozen until 2023 where met Saturn's aunt who made the team known as STRW Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, High 8-C '''with Redriutium shield | '''8-A, Higher '''with Redriutium shield | '''2-B, Higher '''with shield and axe '''Name: '''Waine '''Origin: STRW Gender: Male Age: 88-95 chronologically, in his 20's biologically Classification: Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master at hand-to-hand combat, Weapon_Mastery (has used a bunch of weapons such as shields, spears, swords, guns and robins old axe and nightshade), Regeneration (mid-low, Regenerated from being shot in the leg by a lazer), Longevity, Stealth mastery, Attack Reflection and Magic Nullification (with his Redriutium shield), Magic, Resistance to Diseases, Extreme cold (was able to be alive in ice for decades), Poisons | All previous abilities, Antimatter Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis Attack Potency: Building Level (punched a robot into a pillar and destroyed it, beat Saturn and taiga at the same time with out his shield), Large Building Level+ with Redriutium shield (did this) | Multi-City Block level+ '''(beat Pre-Time skip Taiga Snow in a fight and knocked her out before she could transform), '''higher with Redriutium shield | Multiverse level (battled Yanald), higher with Redriutium shield and axe (was knocking back Yanald and pushing him back, but was overpowered as well) Speed: Subsonic (ran faster then a car on the 401 and can run fast as saturn and taiga before trainig) with At least massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (put up his shild to block a attack from ice armor taiga when she was running at him) | at least Subsonic (should be faster then before) with at least massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multiversal '(is on par with robin) 'Durability: Building Level '''(is able to live falling from high heights and is able to be next to Saturns aura in his dragon mode with attack mode who has a aura hot as the surface of the sun), At Least '''Mountain level+ with his Redriutium shield (it can take hits from ice armor taiga with no damage at all and even launched her back) | Multi-City Block level+ '''(can live getting hit by pre-time skip taiga, can live being next to God of destruction form saturn who has a aura hot as the core of the sun and lived missiles that destroyed their base), At Least '''Mountain level+ with his Redriutium shield | Multiverse level (took serious hits from Yanald) Stamina: 'Very high (is able to fight for long time and not get tired, can keep on fighting even after getting seriously injured and can keep on fighting like nothing hapened) 'Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to Hundreds of meters with Redriutium Shield | Standard melee range. Extended melee range to Hundreds of meters with Redriutium Shield. Planetary with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, Several kilometers with axe Throwing and antimatter explosions Standard Equipment: '''guns, Redriutium shield, robins old axe, nightshade (for a while) '''Intelligence: High (makes meany plans and is a excellent tactician) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | with Robins old axe ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:STRW Category:Male Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2